1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet systems, and more particularly, to an automatic toilet seat cleaning and drying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,953 issued on Nov. 22, 2011 for an auto cleaning toilet seat with anal cleaning device and blow dry. However, it differs from the present invention because U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,953 teaches a combined automatic toilet self-cleaning and user hygienic system, comprising a housing assembly, an electrical system, a liquid matter system, a turbine assembly, and a manifold assembly comprising a first at least one cut out. The manifold assembly is partially housed within a manifold. The manifold assembly has ducting for air to flow originating from the turbine assembly. The manifold assembly further comprises a bidet for liquid matter to exit originating from the liquid matter system. A toilet seat assembly has mounting brackets to mount onto the manifold assembly and a cover assembly has a mounting frame to mount onto the manifold assembly. The cover assembly has a second at least one cutout for air to flow originating from the turbine assembly. The cover assembly further has a third at least one cutout for the liquid matter to exit originating from the liquid matter system
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,317 issued on Feb. 15, 2013 for an auto cleaning toilet seat with anal cleaning device and blow dry. However, it differs from the present invention because U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,317 teaches a combined automatic toilet self-cleaning and user hygienic system, having a housing assembly, an electrical system, a liquid matter system, a turbine assembly, and a manifold assembly. The manifold assembly has a first at least one cut out. The manifold assembly is partially housed within a manifold. The manifold assembly has ducting for air to flow originating from the turbine assembly. The manifold assembly further has a bidet for liquid matter to exit from the liquid matter system directed onto a user positioned on a toilet seat assembly. A toilet seat assembly has mounting brackets to mount onto the manifold assembly for rotary movement of the seat assembly. A cover assembly has a mounting frame to mount onto the manifold assembly. The cover assembly further has a rotating arm assembly.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0064810, published on Mar. 30, 2006 to Teranishi, et al. for a human private part washing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Teranishi, et al. teach a human private part washing apparatus that includes a base, a toilet seat supported by the base to pivot, a washing portion provided at the base and capable of washing at least one private part of a person seated on the toilet seat, a microcomputer-based controller provided at the base and incorporating a storage media, in which at least one program can be stored, and a write connector, which includes at least one terminal and a ground terminal and is capable of writing the at least one program at the storage media, and a connector cover configured to detachably cover the write connector; the connector cover being provided with at least one terminating resistance capable of connecting the at least one opened terminal to the ground terminal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0246828, published on Nov. 10, 2005 to Shirai, et al. for a hygiene washing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Shirai, et al. teach a hygiene washing apparatus that, when the human body is washed, washing water is sprayed on a surface to be washed of the human body from a posterior nozzle and a bidet nozzle. On the other hand, when the human body is not washed, the posterior nozzle and the bidet nozzle are subjected to high-temperature cleaning by a nozzle cleaning nozzle. When it is detected that a sanitary washing apparatus has not been employed yet, the posterior nozzle and the bidet nozzle are allowed to be cleaned by the nozzle cleaning nozzle by a controller. After a cleaning operation is terminated, a user is notified that the cleaning operation is terminated by a notification lamp and a speaker. A scale inhibiting material supply device is interposed in a pipe on the upstream side of an instantaneous heating device by the nozzle cleaning nozzle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0028263, published on Feb. 10, 2005 to Wodeslaysky for a water and space conservation toilet/bidet combination. However, it differs from the present invention because Wodeslaysky teaches a dual purpose toilet bowl which consists water conservation system which also consists a built in bidet, and this water conservation system is functioning by two stages of the toilet flushing, the first state it is by pressurized water and by gravity simultaneously whereby the gravity tradition flushing method is incorporating a water pressure method being controlled by a proportion valve. The second stage, most of the water will come from the gravity dumping valve. The proportion valve will control the amount of water that will be injected to the toilet bowl relative to the amount of water that will be dumped from the tank by the gravity. The pressurized water is aiming to the bottom of said toilet bowl where the waste is being accumulated whereby the flushing cycle based on water injection into the bottom of said bowl for few seconds in order to create the first push of the waste and simultaneously water dumping until the water will be diverted from the bottom of the toilet to the toilet tank, and said toilet bowl will also consist a bidet apparatus in order to save water on toilet flushing. This bidet apparatus consists safety valves and drainage to ensure that the waste will not go backwards to the fresh water. This bidet nozzle can wash itself and also this nozzle can rinse with soap and also this nozzle can dry the user by warm air.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,374 issued to Hassan on May 15, 2007 for a smart toilet seat. However, it differs from the present invention because Hassan teaches a multi-function toilet seat having a body including an oval and arcuate shaped portion, defining an ergonomically configured upper surface and an open interior. A rear portion interconnects opposite extending ends of the arcuate shaped portion. A fluid inlet plug extends from a first location associated with the body and communicates with a plurality of succeeding and interior extending passageway channels. The channels communicate in turn with a plurality of spray nozzles located at spaced locations along an inner defining surface of the seat. A suction outlet extends from a second location associated with the body and communicates with an exhaust motor incorporated into the rear portion. A plurality of exhaust apertures extend along spaced inner locations of the seat and evacuate an airflow from within an associated toilet bowl interior and through the suction outlet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,473 issued to Matsumoto, et al. on Mar. 20, 2007 for a sanitary washing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Matsumoto, et al. teach a sanitary washing apparatus that, when a user sets water power using a water power adjustment switch in a remote control device, a controller controls the period of pressure fluctuations, the width of pressure fluctuations, and the central pressure of the discharge pressure of a pump on the basis of a signal transmitted by radio from the remote control device. When the user sets the divergent angle of washing water using a washing area adjustment switch in the remote control device, the controller controls the divergent angle of the washing water sprayed from a posterior nozzle on the basis of the signal transmitted by radio from the remote control device. Consequently, the washing water supplied to a side surface of a cylindrical swirl chamber from a first flow path in the posterior nozzle is sprayed from a spray hole as dispersed spiral flow, and the washing water supplied to a lower part of the cylindrical swirl chamber from a second flow path in the posterior nozzle is sprayed from the spray hole as linear flow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,755 issued to Olivier on Jan. 2, 2007 for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility. However, it differs from the present invention because Olivier teaches a toilet seat (10) having a cleansing facility with an pivotable arm (18) supplied with warm water for cleaning and warm air for drying the anal and genital areas of a user. The arm (18) being automatically controlled to operate along a path substantially parallel with the central fore and aft axis of the toilet seat (10) between a stored position and an active position. The water is supplied though a duct (36), which has a relatively small cross-sectional area and the air, is supplied through a duct (44) having a relatively large cross-sectional area so as to provide respectively differing volumes of fluid to the user. The water duct (36) and air duct (44) are substantially parallel and both terminate in upward disposition to direct the water and air upwardly onto the user at a close range for efficient cleaning and drying, respectively. The toilet seat (10) has a bi-directional fan (50) that rotates clockwise for delivering air to the anal area of the user and anti-clockwise for delivering air to the genital area of the user. A heater coil (49) is provided in the air duct (44) and optionally upstream of the fan (50). A second water outlet (60) is provided for cleaning male genitals and can be manipulated to adjust its orientation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,518 issued to Takenaga on Aug. 29, 2006 for a body part cleansing unit for toilet. However, it differs from the present invention because Takenaga teaches a body washing unit for a toilet stool, comprising: a case body disposed on the upper surface of a toilet-stool main body, a toilet seat and a toilet-seat cover being connectable to the case body so as to hinge; and a warm-water nozzle incorporated into the case body, wherein cold water in a duct passage for the warm-water nozzle is discharged, before the warm-water nozzle is used.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,140 issued to Olivier on Aug. 3, 2004 for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility. However, it differs from the present invention because Olivier teaches a toilet seat (10) having a cleansing facility with an pivotable arm (18) supplied with warm water for cleaning and warm air for drying the anal and genital areas of a user. The arm (18) being automatically controlled to operate along a path substantially parallel with the central fore and aft axis of the toilet seat (10) between a stored position and an active position. The water is supplied though a duct (36), which has a relatively small cross-sectional area and the air, is supplied through a duct (44) having a relatively large cross-sectional area so as to provide respectively differing volumes of fluid to the user. The water duct (36) and air duct (44) are substantially parallel and both terminate in upward disposition to direct the water and air upwardly onto the user at a close range for efficient cleaning and drying, respectively. The toilet seat (10) has a bi-directional fan (50) that rotates clockwise for delivering air to the anal area of the user and anti-clockwise for delivering air to the genital area of the user. A heater coil (49) is provided in the air duct (44) and optionally upstream of the fan (50). A second water outlet (60) is provided for cleaning male genitals and can be manipulated to adjust its orientation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,178 issued to Kurisaki, et al. on Aug. 22, 2000 for a sanitary cleansing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Kurisaki, et al. teach a sanitary cleansing apparatus 20 with attachment state sensor 180 for detecting the state of attachment to toilet bowl 21. When OFF signal is output from attachment state sensor 180, first closing valve 137a is closed at step S82 and power supply to cleansing water heater 129 is stopped at step S84; shower nozzle 24 is finally stored in standby position. Therefore, troubles are fairly prevented since shower nozzle 24 is stored in standby position with inhibition of water spouting function when sanitary cleansing apparatus 20 is detached from toilet bowl 21.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,736 issued to Olivier on Nov. 1, 1994 for a spray means for a toilet pedestal. However, it differs from the present invention because Olivier teaches a bidet device useable with a toilet has a nozzle (82) which supplies water in an accurate confined spray to the anal or genital area followed by air blown through the same nozzle so as to dry the wetted areas. Both water and air are electrically heated in unit (12) under thermostatic control. A hand grip (60) is used to slide spray conduit (62) and nozzle (82) from a storage position under the lop of the toilet bowl to an appropriate longitudinal position. Switch (52) is then used to control a low voltage circuit, which energizes solenoid valves for the alternate supply of water and air. The unit will not operate unless both microswitch (80) [activated by cam (78)] and a pressure switch responding to the user's weight, are closed. In alternative arrangements the spray assembly is carried on an arm turning on a vertical pivot attached to the toilet pedestal or it forms part of a hand-held wand having no attachment to the toilet pedestal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,811 issued to Haurion on Jun. 14, 1994 for a closet seat for a water closet as well as an apparatus for cleaning the posterior on a water closet having a seat. However, it differs from the present invention because Haurion teaches a water closet that includes a toilet bowl, a toilet seat liftably and lowerably mounted on the toilet bowl, and an apparatus supported adjacent the toilet seat for the personal hygiene of the occupant of the water closet. The apparatus comprises a tank for storing water therein; and an air pump connected with the tank for introducing compressed air into the tank to place a volume thereof under pneumatic pressure. The air pump includes an actuating member for operating the air pump. The apparatus further has a spraying device connected to the tank and supported in a zone of the toilet seat for discharging, from the tank, water driven by the pneumatic pressure to clean the posterior of the occupant. A valve is connected between the tank and the spraying device. The valve has a closed position in which water is prevented from being discharged by the spraying device and an open position in which water is discharged from the spraying device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,548 issued to Kurosawa, et al. on Dec. 16, 1986 for a device and method of moving and controlling the position of a slidable body such as used for body cleansing. However, it differs from the present invention because Kurosawa, et al. teach a device for moving a cleansing nozzle connected to a water supply system that includes an elongated nozzle, a cylinder in which the nozzle is axially slidable, a motor having an output shaft, a drum body mounted on the output shaft, the drum body having a cylindrical rim surface and a sectoral recess extending from the surface, a sectoral insert disposed in the recess and having a partial cylindrical surface conforming to and forming a continuation of the cylindrical rim surface, and a leaf spring having one end connected to the nozzle and the other end held between the drum body and the sectoral insert such that rotation of the drum body extends and withdraws the nozzle longitudinally as the leaf spring unwraps and wraps around the drum body. The method includes counting the number of cycles of the frequency of the electric power supplied to the motor, determining the actual position of the nozzle on the basis of the counted pulses, establishing a predetermined position of the nozzle, comparing the actual position with the predetermined position, and transmitting the results of the comparison to a power circuit for the motor to turn the motor on and off so that the motor thereby positions the slidable nozzle at the predetermined position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,473 issued to Morikawa, et al. on Dec. 17, 1985 for sanitary cleaning equipment. However, it differs from the present invention because Morikawa, et al. teach a sanitary cleaning equipment, which includes a flushing portion adapted to direct a jet of cleaning water against a selected area, a deodorizing portion for withdrawing odoriferous air from the neighborhood of the selected area and deodorizing the same, and a dryer portion adapted to direct a jet of warm air against the area. The above deodorizing portion has a first wind tunnel including a deodorant and the above dryer portion has a second wind tunnel including a heater, the first and second wind tunnels being constructed so that they are selectively communicated with a single fan by switching operation of a damper device, thereby providing a sanitary cleaning equipment which is compact and has a high warm air blowing efficiency and a high deodorization efficiency.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,524 issued to Umann, on Apr. 26, 1966 for a hygienic apparatus for use on toilet bowls. However, it differs from the present invention because Umann teaches a hygienic apparatus for use on toilet bowls adapted to be mounted on a toilet bowl in place of the conventional seat, and which is arranged to direct a jet of warm water of small diameter at the anus or adjacent body openings in such a manner that the water is confined essentially to the relatively small region to be cleaned rather than covering large areas of the buttocks. Because the water jet is confined to the region to be cleansed, not only is a minimum volume of warm water required but also a minimum of warm air is required to dry the region, thereby permitting construction of the apparatus in a particularly compact form and minimizing the amount of electrical power required to heat the water and air. Components, such as a water heater, air heater and blower, regulator and shut-off valve, and vacuum relief valve are all contained in a compact housing secured at the rear of the toilet bowl, forwardly of the flush tank; and wherein the toilet seat and cover are hinged or otherwise joined to the housing to form therewith an integral unit, which may be readily attached to the conventional toilet bowl. The hygienic apparatus incorporates means whereby a preliminary supply of water is maintained at essentially body temperature, so that even the initial portion of the water contacting the body does not produce a temperature shock; and is so arranged that a douche attachment may be quickly attached or removed, and which eliminates the need of a long hose line between the hygienic apparatus and the douche tip.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.